


讨厌你

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	讨厌你

1.  
朴珍荣关了电脑，在座位上伸了个懒腰，又转动了脖子缓解长期面对电脑工作带来的酸痛。同事们都陆陆续续走了，朴珍荣检查完门窗走出办公室的时候走廊的灯已经灭了，只剩下墙壁上安全出口的指示灯还亮着，发出绿色的光，有点瘆人。  
朴珍荣推开楼梯口的安全门，办公室在七楼，走楼梯下楼并不费力。等走到一楼却瞥见管理处门口还站着个人，在昏暗的灯光下还是能看到他宽厚的肩膀和修长的双腿。那人背对着他正朝里面的人说话，朴珍荣在心里嘲笑自己，摇摇头拿出门禁卡刷卡出去了。

2.  
朴珍荣如果知道会在电梯里遇到林在范他绝对不会答应自称忙晕头的同事下楼拿快递。电梯门开的时候朴珍荣低着头迈进去，按了楼层站在角落，连电梯里的人都没看一眼。掏了手机出来查看时间却听见旁边的人开口喊了自己的名字。朴珍荣视线还是没从手机屏幕上移开，等手机自己灭了屏，朴珍荣几乎要把同事快递的包装袋抓破了。  
“嗯…好巧。”  
林在范感觉自己心口涨得满满的，好像是有很多话要说出口，又像是满怀的情绪无法抒泻。身体不自然的朝朴珍荣的方向转动了15度，偏偏脚下连半寸都挪不开，张嘴也不知道自己要先说哪一句。朴珍荣却很自然的朝角落又移了两步，勾起嘴角。撇了一眼楼层数，视线落回林在范脸上，却又望不进林在范双眼里。  
“你也在这里上班？”朴珍荣知道昨晚在管理处门口的那人是他了。昨天应该是第一天入职，林在范应该是在申请一张属于自己的门禁卡。林在范在八楼上班，八楼是法务部。朴珍荣对这种事情总是能猜得十有八九。就好像现在林在范还没来得及回应，电梯提示音就已经抢先一步响了。朴珍荣就好像连自己开口的时间都掌握得不差分毫一样，等他冲林在范点点头迈出电梯的时候，就只留下他自己说一句“那我先走了”和转身的时间了。

 

3.  
大学时期的两个人一开始明明是死对头，什么都要和对方分出个胜负，可却也不知道什么时候感情悄悄变了味。或许是那天在食堂林在范猛拉朴珍荣一把躲过了同学打翻的热汤，又或者是朴珍荣站出来为被有心人陷害的林在范说话作证，也可能是两个人在不断较量中分不出输赢决定同仇敌忾。但不管是什么原因，两个人真真实实是相爱了。同其他小情侣一样，他们腻歪，他们吵架，他们冷战，他们爱得深沉。他们经常会一起讨论两人的未来，即将毕业面临的选择，他们两人都是对方勾画的蓝图里不可或缺、浓墨重彩的一笔。  
那天金有谦约自己出去的时候朴珍荣不是不知道这个小学弟的目的和想法。在朴珍荣眼里，金有谦就是一个单纯果敢的小孩，对自己的感情从不藏着掖着，朴珍荣觉得有必要讲清楚。鬼使神差找了别的理由告诉林在范便出门了，见面时小孩的紧张溢于言表，一股脑儿将告白的话全丢了出来。朴珍荣还在思考怎么委婉又清楚的告诉小孩其实自己已经有男朋友了，却没想到小孩拥住自己在脸上就是一口。朴珍荣轻推了一下，正准备开口却瞥见站在远处正紧盯着自己的林在范。林在范像是要把人盯穿，对上朴珍荣的眼神又暗了几分，一言不发。朴珍荣慌了，匆匆忙忙丢下一句对不起就去追已经不知去向的林在范。  
回家时看见林在范一个人窝在沙发里，自己还没开口解释刚刚的一幕，林在范却突然站起身。一个个质问就对着朴珍荣抛出来。林在范不是第一次见到那个小学弟，有时候是在班级门口，有时候是在饭堂，朴珍荣每次看见都会开心的打招呼。就连晚上窝在床上手机响起的时候屏幕上出现的也都是他的名字。就连这次朴珍荣出门林在范都不知道为什么自己就跟了出去，才导致会撞见自己最不愿意看见的那一幕。  
一个小小的误会，林在范不问不听就下定论，至少以前的朴珍荣认为他们俩人是互相信任的，是彼此理解的。朴珍荣也疲于再解释什么，看着林在范的脸也不愿多说什么。  
“你想分手吗？”  
“分吧，这不就是你想要的吗？”

4.  
朴珍荣怎么算也没猜到林在范会跟自己在同一家公司上班。毕业的时候听朋友说林在范去了S市工作，却未曾听说过他回来了。是林在范回来得无声无息还是自己早已经习惯不听关于那人的一丁点消息。朴珍荣把快递往同事桌上一放就窝在自己的位置上，把电脑屏幕按掉，开始思考是要换工作还是要选择死亡。  
不想，太不想面对那个人了。朴珍荣开始钻牛角尖，那么多城市，那么多公司，为什么？为什么偏偏和我同一家？朴珍荣揉乱了自己的头发，努力投入到工作中，却还是烦躁的丢了自己手里的笔。  
终于等办公室的人都走光了，时针指向十点，朴珍荣才慢悠悠的收拾了东西下楼。朴珍荣踏出大门就看到了倚靠在车旁的林在范，撇过头假装没看到就要抬脚。林在范从朴珍荣出来的时候眼睛就没有离开过，快步走到朴珍荣面前，也不管朴珍荣什么反应，直接将人塞进了副驾驶。朴珍荣知道今天早晚都会来的，那就讲清楚好了，那就撕破脸好了，那就在这里真的结束吧。  
“有什么事今天都一次性说清楚吧。”朴珍荣话说的不留余地，贴服在自己胸口的安全带却能感受到剧烈的心跳声，不自觉地握紧了拳头。  
“朴珍荣，你对我就没有一点愧疚吗？”林在范语气冷冽，侧过身看着坐得笔直的朴珍荣。  
“我觉得我现在没有必要再跟你解释什么。”朴珍荣抬起头对上林在范的视线，强装镇定，说话有了一点底气。  
“你早就跟那小屁孩在一起了对吧，你早就想跟我摊牌了对吧，被我撞见你们亲密是不是刚好遂了你的愿啊。”林在范说话已经带上了怒气，朴珍荣只觉得莫名其妙。  
“林在范，过了这么久你还是这么幼稚。”朴珍荣解了安全带就要开门下车，手腕却一把给人攥住，林在范整个人越过驾驶位凑近朴珍荣。林在范含住朴珍荣的唇吮吸，撬开牙关，舌头长驱直入。勾住朴珍荣的小舌纠缠，另一只手扶住朴珍荣的后脑勺推进。朴珍荣吓了一跳，挣不开自己被箍紧的手腕，只是用另一只手推拒着林在范的胸膛。林在范的攻势却越发猛烈，吻得朴珍荣舌尖发麻，牙齿还时不时啃咬朴珍荣的下唇，仿佛要把这几年对朴珍荣的怨恨都发泄在这一个吻上。  
等松了口，朴珍荣喘着气平稳呼吸，手腕还被人攥在手里，朴珍荣竟有了落泪的冲动。你对我有怨恨，我心里的委屈你又知道多少。当初一个误会就让我们的信任崩分离析，我连再向你解释的念头都断了，你却真的固执认为是我背叛了你。你现在回来对我又是质问，又是做这样的事情，你是想要怎样的结果？

5.  
林在范附身替朴珍荣将安全带又系上，锁了车门发动车子。两个人一路上一言不发，等林在范下了车将人往酒店房间带的时候朴珍荣才回过神来。林在范转身将房门上锁，朴珍荣挣脱开了林在范。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“当初是你背叛我在先，那你就好好补偿我吧。”林在范走近朴珍荣，开始解自己的领带和衬衣扣子。朴珍荣转身就要去开门，被林在范从后面一把抱起来丢到床上。  
“林在范你别发疯了！”朴珍荣在床上挣扎着要坐起身，又被林在范压制住动弹不得。林在范脱了自己的衣裤又开始扯朴珍荣的衣服，朴珍荣抬腿要踹，林在范眼疾手快固定住，将朴珍荣的双腿分开。直接抓住朴珍荣的欲望开始撸动起来，突如其来的快感激得朴珍荣闷哼一声，欲望在林在范的动作下颤颤巍巍站了起来，前端吐露出一些清液。朴珍荣咬紧下唇不泄出呻吟声，谁知道林在范直接低头含住了龟头。自己的欲望被林在范炙热的口腔包围着，林在范开始一点一点含得更深，舌头沿着柱身舔舐，时不时用力吮吸。快感像一波波浪潮吞噬了朴珍荣，连同自己的理智也被拍打得七零八落。忍不住呻吟出声，林在范更加卖力，做了几次深喉，朴珍荣低吼一声射了林在范满嘴。林在范偏头将浊液都吐了出去，又趴下身吻住朴珍荣。朴珍荣知道已经失控了，凭着欲望回应起林在范，等林在范一指没入后穴的时候朴珍荣才开始后悔。  
林在范就着润滑剂开始在小穴开拓起来，紧致的小穴就连一指的动作都很受限制，朴珍荣难受的槭眉，微张着红润的小嘴呼吸。  
“这么紧，你的小男友没有伺候好你吗？”林在范看朴珍荣抿紧嘴唇，一言不发，又伸进去一指，加大了动作摸索敏感点。朴珍荣除了林在范哪里还有别人，听见林在范的话掐死他的心都有。  
“林在范…啊…你混蛋！”朴珍荣眼角泛红，身体因为欲望都染上了一层好看的粉色。林在范看着自己思念已久的小人在自己身下呻吟的模样，加快了扩张的速度，抽出手指就换上自己的欲望抵在穴口处。  
“等一下干到你话都说不出来。”肉棒挤开穴口，一捅到底，朴珍荣惊呼一声，攥紧了身下的床单开始接受林在范猛烈的攻势。林在范将朴珍荣一条腿放到肩上，俯下身含住朴珍荣一边的红樱吮吸，下身的动作却不停。一下一下撞在朴珍荣的敏感点上，小穴分泌出越来越多的肠液，炙热进进出出，小穴也自然的吮吸挽留，房间里充斥着令人羞耻的欢淫声。  
以前在一起的时候两个人不是没有做过，但每次林在范都温柔疼惜，跟现在在自己身上疯狂索取的林在范根本判若两人。朴珍荣被动的承受着越发强烈的强索，快感激出的眼泪也被林在范一点一点舔舐干净。手机铃声响起的时候朴珍荣下意识的收缩了后穴，林在范被聒噪悠长的铃声磨得没了耐性。东西还留在朴珍荣身体里，伸长手去够地下朴珍荣裤子里的手机。看到来电显示时林在范几乎没有犹豫就接了起来，打开免提拿到朴珍荣面前。朴珍荣还没回过神来就感受到林在范又开始剧烈顶弄起来。  
“珍荣哥，这么晚了你还在公司吗？”是金有谦的声音，朴珍荣赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，剐了林在范一眼。  
“嗯…我晚点…哈…再回去。”朴珍荣努力控制自己的声音，林在范却故意似的顶弄自己的敏感点，空闲的手也握住朴珍荣的欲望上下撸动。  
“珍荣哥你的声音怎么怪怪的？生病了吗？”  
“有谦…我现在有点忙…先挂了。”林在范这才挂了电话丢在一旁，朴珍荣想开口骂人，林在范却忽然抱起他翻了个身，欲望一下顶到深处，激得朴珍荣一下子泻了出来。  
“怎么？都住一起了他还没喂饱你吗？”林在范双手揉捏着朴珍荣的翘臀，一下一下顶着跨坐在自己身上的人，朴珍荣仰起脖子大口呼吸，不可否认林在范带给自己的感觉太致命了。  
看着朴珍荣可人的模样，林在范也冲刺几下射了出来。朴珍荣呜咽几声，林在范把累坏的小人放到床上又搂进怀里。  
“我跟他没有在一起过。”朴珍荣闭着眼，头抵着林在范的胸膛开口。“他当初跟我告白被你撞见，你却根本不信我。”心里的委屈泛起，眼泪也顺着脸颊滴落在床单上。  
林在范看怀里的小人哭了，心疼得很，抱得更紧了。  
“真的吗？当初为什么不跟我解释？”林在范一下一下顺着后背，在心里责怪自己的愚蠢。朴珍荣生气的一把推开林在范，扶着腰坐起身。  
“我当初答应跟你在一起，难道你还不知道我是什么样的人吗？你都已经不信我，我还有解释的必要吗？”林在范也坐起身。“谁看到自己男朋友被人亲了不生气？你不解释我怎么知道？”  
“我都已经被你吃干抹净了，你现在还要和我吵吗？”朴珍荣抓过枕头丢到林在范脸上。林在范这才恍然大悟似的，一把抱住朴珍荣。  
“我错了我错了，对不起珍荣。”  
“林在范我讨厌你！”  
“好好好，讨厌讨厌，我喜欢你就好了。”

 

完。  
两百年前写的 别骂了


End file.
